Jet's Illness
by Silver Azure
Summary: Jet's not feeling well, and he doesn't know why until the inevitable, and the gang flashes back to how they met him. Rated K and also if you read this or favorite it, YOU MUST REVIEW IT that is my rule, thank you
1. Day 1: Illness

"Jet, come on! Time for training, hon, get up!" yelled my one true love Tigress, "Sure, my love just let me get dressed real quick!" I said as I got up, and man was my stomach hurting, but I figured it was just gas and it would pass, so I ran to

the training grounds and there was everyone lined up waiting for me, so I got in line...next to Tigress of course. "Alright students today..." as Master Shifu was speaking I felt myself start

to sweat bullets, it wasn't hot out, it was pretty cool out and then my breathing got heavier and my heart was racing, I didn't want the others to see me as they'd all try to take me to a

doctor and Lord knows I hate doctors, I just shook the cobwebs out of my head and felt better for a little bit, and then as Master Shifu called my name the inevitable happened, I felt my

body go numb and then I passed out.

_"__**JET!**__" _

_**"SOMEONE GET HELP!"  
**_

_**"STAND BACK!"  
**_

_**"OH MY GOD!"  
**_

_**"GET UP!"  
**_

_**"NO PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD!"**_

Everyone's screams of terror just echoed in my head, I felt my heart still racing, I thought I was dead, and then I awoke to find myself in my bedroom, on my bed with everyone around me

including a doctor, "Jet, you okay?" he asked, "No I feel kinda dizzy, I remember when I woke up I had a bad stomach ache, and then when I got to the training grounds I started

sweating bullets, I had shortness of breath, my heart was racing and then I passed out" I replied, "HMMMM... Jet it seems like you have a case of Astrection Sympalis [it's not really a

disease, but in the story it is] I've seen many cases of this, I'm sorry to say but it's a fatal disease and you have...I'd say about a week left" replied the doctor. Upon hearing this I started

to cry, and then I saw Tigress and the others upset and crying, "All I can say is Jet just stay in bed and then you will be at peace with yourself, and for the rest of you this disease is

non-transferrable, however I am going to have Jet wear a mask to be on the safe side" said the doctor right before he left. Tigress came back into my room and sat next to my bed, tears

in her eyes; "Jet... I don't want to lose you, you're everything to me, you've always been on my side and now in your final days *sob* *sob* I'm going to be at yours!" said Tigress,

"Thanks" I said softly. Next to enter the room was Viper, she slithered up Tigress' leg to talk to me; "I too don't want you to leave, Jet *sob* *sob* *snif* not like this! You're a great

person and I always had fun being around you *sob*" "Viper don't worry... I'll always be with you... with all of you in your minds, bodies and spirits, no matter what I'll always be there" I

said weakly. "Alright everyone, let's let Jet to rest and for the next week I've decided to cancel training so we could all be with Jet" said Master Shifu, he then closed the door and I went to

sleep, I felt like garbage, and I have only one week and I'm stuck to my bed before my soul is taken by the Lord almighty himself, I always knew my time would come but, I never expected

to be this soon... but on the small teensy weensy bright side, I will be reunited with my parents.


	2. Day 2: Viper's visit

"Alright I have an idea, since he has 6 more days left why don't one of us go in and see him each day?" suggested Master Shifu.

"I'll go today" said Viper

"I got tomorrow" said Monkey

"I'll go after Monkey" said Master Shifu

"I have the day after Master Shifu" said Crane

"I'll go after Crane" said Mantis

"I'll take the his final day" said a very sad Tigress

"Alright Viper, go" said Master Shifu as Viper then slithered into my room and well I was just laying there upset, "Hey Jet *sob*" she said all sadly, "I'm really gonna *sob* *sob* miss you,

why is it the good have to go first?" she cried, "Listen Viper, I'll always be here for you, in your mind, body and spirit. I'll never leave you" I replied, "Jet you know I'll never forget the day I

met you!" [FLASHBACK, oh by the way the flashback will be taken from my other KFP fic JET]

_"Jet, Tigress I'd like you to meet Viper." said Master Shifu, "Pleased to meet you both" said Viper, who gave a look to Jet as she batted_

_her eyes a little at him and smiled[oooooh]. Jet was a little weirded out but decided to brush it off. Since Viper was a new member obviously Master Shifu wanted to see what she was made_

_of so she was placed against Jet in a little spar, "Ok Viper I don't wanna hur-" and before Jet could finish that sentence Viper grabbed his arm and wrapped around tightly, and before long_

_"CRACK!!!" went his arm "YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Jet at the top of his lungs as his arm broke [due to pressure from Viper's grip] "Oh no, I'm sorry,_

_Oh I feel terrible!!! NO! I didn't mean it!!!" Viper cried...._

_"Look I'm really sorry OK?!, I just didn't know my own strength and I was nervous!!!" yelled Viper [gee, lot's of yelling in this story] "Look I forgive you, it's alright, I've had broken bones in the _

_past" said Jet but Tigress was still pissed off at Viper, "Come on Tigress, she didn't mean it!" said Jet but still no answer, annoyed Jet walked back to his room and just sat down he didn't know _

_which hurt worse, the fact his girlfriend was pissed at another girl [meaning Viper] or his arm, "Blah, the arm will heal" he thought to himself as he just sat there, and in slithered Viper. "Ummm.. _

_Does Tigress wanna kill me?" asked Viper all afraid. "Nah, she's just a little steamed on how you broke my arm, but hell it's_

_cool, It'll heal" Jet said to Viper, "Thanks Jet" said Viper as she slithered up his left arm [the unbroken one] and kissed him on the cheek and who happened to walk in? [come on take a_

_guess, Shifu? NO! Oogway? NOPE! Tigres? DING! DING! DING!] Yes Tigress walked in and boy she was furious! "JET WHAT THE HELL?! DID SHE JUST KISS YOU?!' yelled Tigress, Jet was in_

_shock, "LISTEN TO ME TIGRESS IT WAS JUST A PECK ON THE CHEEK IT'S NOT LIKE WE TONGUE KISSED!!![though impossible] "It's all my fault!" yelled Viper as she cried and slithered away._

_[end flashback taken from my other story]_

"Man I still can't believe I broke your arm" said Viper as she started to cry onto my bedsheets, "Viper, come on that was 4 years ago, and besides like I said it's alright, I've had broken

bones in the past" after I told this to Viper she had a little chuckle but I could tell she was still upset. "Well Jet... since I know you're gonna *sob* sob* _die_ I feel it best that I tell you... I

like you Jet" she said, "Well Viper I like you too" I replied, "No Jet, _LIKE _you _LIKE_ you" said Viper as she slithered up next to me, "Wow... I don't know what to say" and I didn't, I was

shocked as ever, "Shhhhh... Jet, don't say anything my sweet prince, just go to sleep" she said very sweetly as she kissed me on the cheek, "Thanks Viper!" I said as I started to cry like a

baby, it's just so great to have friends. Viper left my room and I could here her crying, "Well done Viper, I know you're upset but his suffering will all be over" said Master Shifu as I began

to fall asleep.


	3. Day 3: Monkey's visit

So today was Monkey's turn to visit me, boy do I feel miserable, it really sucks when you're stuck to your bed, waiting to die, it just makes you think. "Hey dude" said Monkey as walked in

with a plate of almond cookies, "I brought these for you" he said as he placed his cookies on the dresser next to my bed. "Man, Jet I can't believe it...you of all people" said Monkey as

hung his head in disappointment, "Hey buck up Monkey, at least you'll all know my suffering will be over" I said as I tried to make him feel a little happier, "No Monkey, I'll tell you what

makes me laugh, the day we met" and after I said this Monkey had a chuckle, "Oh who could for get that day?" he joked.

[FLASHBACK]

"Well Tigress I'm glad that whole scenario between you and Viper is over" said Jet, "Yeah I know, I mean when I saw her kiss you I just got real mad and such" replied Tigress. All of a

sudden Master Oogway appeared, "Jet, Viper, Tigress, I'd like you to meet Monkey, I hope you will all get along" said Master Oogway, "Hey, I'm Jet!" Jet politely greeted, "Shut up geek

face!" yelled Monkey, "Wow, you got problems, well I'm gonna go hang with my friends...so far one of which you aren't" Jet angrily replied, "Well I can respect you decision... I like your Gi"

said Monkey, "Thank you" replied Jet, "Looks cool, nice design on the back, just one thing wrong with it" and after Monkey said that he ripped the sleeves off of Jet's Gi, "You should keep

these in case you need to wipe your nose on your sleeves!" said a cocky Monkey. "Alright enough! Why don't you cut it out? I mean don't you know a gentleman when you see one?"

yelled Tigress, "What gentleman? I know a nice looking lady when I see one, if you ever want a real man drop that zero and get with the hero!" said Monkey cockily, "Jet!" yelled Tigress,

"Yeah?" he responded, "NOW!" yelled Tigress as this set Jet off in an angry rage as he proceeded to throw a flurry of punches and kicks but Monkey using his great speed and agility was

able to block them, but Jet didn't give up, the two were easily matched in the speed & agility categories. "Wow *huff* *huff* you're quick!" exclaimed Jet, "Yeah *pant* *pant* so are

you!" replied Monkey, "I've got an ace up my sleeve though" said Jet as he gave a side kick to Monkey's face knocking him down, "You may be quick, but I'm quicker!" exclaimed Jet,

"Owww... dang! You're good" said Monkey in pain, "Now, you stood up to me, which took guts, it's possible suicide, but you stood up to me and I respect you for that, so come on we

should hang out" said Jet, "Agreed" replied Monkey. Well that's basically how Jet and Monkey became friends.

[END FLASHBACK]

"Man I can't believe how obnoxious I was to you" said Monkey, "Yeah you're telling me, Oh by the way, you see that little chest over there? Bring it to me", "Sure dude" he replied as he

brought me my chest, and I then proceeded to open it up and I pulled out the two white sleeves from my Gi, "Here, keep these, heck you ripped them off my favorite Gi you bum" I joked,

"Wow... Jet I...I" and before Monkey could even speak he began to cry into the sleeves, "Jet I am so *sob* *sob* gonna miss you man! *sniff* *sniff* I mean it!" cried Monkey, "Dude

you're gonna make me *sob* sob* CRY!!!!" and that's it again I lost it, and then he left. "Monkey, what are those?" asked Viper, "His *sob* *sniff* sleeves I ripped from his Gi when we

first *sob* *sob* MET!" and he cried like a baby, I could hear him from my room.

*Also a little author's note from me, the whole fight scene between Jet and Monkey I got from an episode of Happy Days that I watched today, where the Fonz fought this guy from his

childhood who was seeking revenge against Fonzie, so the idea for that goes to Happy Days, a great TV show*


	4. Day 4: Master Shifu's visit

_"If you die you're completely happy and your soul somewhere lives on. I'm not afraid of dying. Total peace after death, becoming someone else is the best hope I've got." -Kurt Cobain _

Well another day closer to death, and today Master Shifu is going to visit me, that'll be cool, I mean it would be nice if Master Oogway were here, nothing against Master Shifu but Master

Oogway raised me, he took me out of that God forsaken heck hole I called the Bau'Gu Orphanage. "Jet are you awake?" asked Master Shifu as he came in my room, "Yes Master" I replied,

"Good, Jet I want to tell you, I was honored to have as a student, you were always charismatic, a natural born leader" said Master Shifu. "Why, I'll never forget the day we met and that

little race you had with Tigress when you guys were but teenagers, my how fast you've both grown" said Master Shifu, "Well just like when I met Monkey, that too is a day I'll never

forget" I replied.

[FLASHBACK, taken from my other fic JET]

Tigress was so happy to see Jet, she though she'd never see him again and Jet felt the

same way, "Ahh.. So your Jet, I've heard so much about you" said Master Shifu whom

had just appeared out of the blue. "Like what?" asked Jet, "Oh nothing bad it's just

Tigress had told me about that fire that sadly took your parents and how Master Oogway

took you in" replied Master Shifu. "Ok, Jet I've heard you are pretty fast, so I want you and

Tigress to run the speed course, I wish to see who is faster" said Master Shifu. Tigress

and Jet agreed, walked to the starting line and got in their ready positions, "Good luck

Tigress" said Jet, "You too Jet" replied Tigress, 3...2...1 and off went Tigress and Jet, all

of a sudden a big wooden plank came out of nowhere and Jet and Tigress cleared it

easily. Down the course came hurdles to which Jet lept over them in a single leap, whilst

Tigress lept them one by one, Jet abruptly stopped and saidwhilst trying to catch his

breath; "Come....on....Tigress" Jet panted. As Tigress finally approached Jet, he took off

but Tigress soon caught up, those two ran at high speeds and finally both crossed the

finish line at the same time [if you can believe it] both fell to the ground out of breath and

breathing heavily, but they were ok. "Jet, though you are very fast I respect the way you

had waited for Tigress when jumping those hurdles, though you lept them in a single

jump and she had trouble, you were a good sport and waited for your friend who had

trouble" said Master Shifu. "T-t-t-hank... you Master... Shifu!" Jet responded as he was

trying to catch his breath.

[END FLASHBACK]

"Or remember when you heard when Po became the Dragon Warrior?" chuckled Master Shifu.

[FLASHBACK]

Tigress walked in her room very ticked off, "I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST GOT SCREWED

OVER!" she yelled, "Woah hon, what's the matter?" asked Jet as he came in her room and wrapped his arm around her waist, "Just as I was about to be handed the title of Dragon

Warrior when some fat Panda fell from the sky into the Training Grounds and then Master Oogway said he was the Dragon Warrior!" yelled a teary Tigress, "Wait- Panda?... Panda?...

Panda?... Wait remember our first date? I took you to the Noodle Hut?" asked Jet, "Yeah, why?" replied Tigress, "Well, remember that klutzy Panda, I joked he'd become the Dragon

Warrior?" replied Jet, "That could be him!" exclaimed Jet. So Jet went to go meet Po as he was checking out the Training Grounds, Po saw Jet; "Hey, what's up I'm Po, I'm the... Dragon

Warrior" he said, "So I've heard" replied Jet, "I'm Jet by the way, I'm Tigress' boyfriend" said Jet, "Wait... you look familiar... where have I seen you before?" asked Po, "The Noodle Hut, I

took Tigress there for our first date" replied Jet, "I knew it! You're that customer who really liked my Dad's Secret Ingredient Soup!" replied Po. "Yeah, well do you want me to show you

around?" asked Jet, "Yeah that would be AWESOME!" exclaimed Po, "Well cool, I'll go and introduce you to the Five" replied Jet as him and Po went to their rooms. So they got there and

Jet began to introduce them, "First off I'd like you to meet Tigress" said Jet as the two walked to her room, and instead of saying hi, Tigress let off a little "Grrrr..." and slammed her door

on Po's face, "Gee, what's her problem" asked Po, "I'll tell you later" replied Jet, "Next, Crane" replied Jet, but Crane just stared blankly at Po, it seemed none of the Five wanted to talk to

him except Jet [who really isn't part of the Five] "Dude? Why does everyone hate me, they barely know me" said Po all confused, "Well Po, my girl Tigress was about to be named Dragon

Warrior but then you fell outta the sky, and Master Oogway named you Dragon Warrior, so she's kinda ticked off about that" replied Jet, "The others though? I don't really know why" said

Jet.

[END FLASHBACK]

"Ha Ha... I'll never forget how we all hated him, well it took an entire movie for us to like him [Break of the fourth wall]" giggled Master Shifu, "Yeah, that I'll never forget... Good times...

Good times" I replied, "Anyways Jet, hang tough, you were a great student and I was honored to be your Master" said Master Shifu as he got all teary eyed and he started to leave my

room, "You too Master!" I said just as he left.


	5. Day 5: Crane and Mantis visit me

"_If death meant just leaving the stage long enough to change costume and come back as a new character...Would you slow down? Or speed up?" -Chuck Palahniuk _

"Hey Tigress?" asked Crane, "Listen me and Mantis are going to see Jet together today, that way you can have 2 days with him, OK?" asked Crane, "*sob* *sob* O-*sob* *sniff* K" cried

Tigress, "Man... she's a wreck!" said Mantis, "Well I don't blame her for being like that, her and Jet were in love" replied Crane. "Hey Jet" the two said in unison, "Wait, why are you both

here? Isn't Crane supposed to visit me today, and then Mantis goes tomorrow?" I asked, "Nah, we decided that we'll both visit you today so you and Tigress could have an extra day with

each other" said Mantis, "Thanks guys, you're the best" I replied. "You know what I was thinking of as you guys were walking in?" I asked "What?" asked Crane, "The day me and Crane

faced each other in the Training Grounds, what an exhibition match!" I replied.

[FLASH 2 THE BACK]

"Well Crane, I've always wanted to face you in a match and now I'm getting my wish" said Jet, "Well get ready to face oblivion!" replied Crane. So it was time for the match up between Jet

and Crane, everyone was anticipating this moment, the tension in the air was so thin you could cut it with a knife! So came time for the battle, Jet vs. Crane, they stepped into the Training

Grounds and bowed to each other and then got into their fighting stances and it was on, Crane flew up into the air and gave Jet a swift kick in the face, then Jet went down and Crane

being the smart fighter he is grabbed Jet by his Gi and flew high into the air holding Jet by his Gi, realizing this Jet panicked, "COME CRANE THIS AIN'T FAIR! YOU KNOW I'M AFRAID OF

HEIGHTS UNLESS IT'S JUST ME JUMPING IN THE AIR!!! COME ON DUDE LET ME GO!!!" Jet panicked and pleaded, "Poor choice of words their pal!" said Crane as he let go,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jet screamed as he was falling but all of a sudden before he hit the ground Crane grabbed Jet and gently put him

down, "Give?" asked Crane, et was clutching his chest, and he was all tense, heck he looked like he had seen a ghost. Jet looked at Crane and nodded YES, and that's it, Crane had won,

so after the dust had settled Crane and Jet went back to their rooms, "Hey Crane, good one out there!" exclaimed Jet, "Ha ha, man you shoulda seen the look on your face, man it was

priceless!" "You were all like PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" laughed Crane, "Ahhh... I wasn't that scared" replied Jet, "Sure you weren't" said Crane.

[END 1st FLASHBACK]

"Man, I'll never forget that, heck dude I was scared as all heck man, but also I'll never forget when when I met Mantis" said Jet, "Yep, that was a good day" replied Mantis.

[NEW FLASH 2 DA BACK!]

It was a warm day, just like every other, "So I hear there's an new member to the Furious Five?" questioned Jet, "Yes his name is Mantis, Jet my boy, I'd love for you to meet him" said

Master Oogway, "Yes Master" said Jet as he bowed to Master Oogway and then left. So Jet was looking for Mantis as he came across him in the hall, "Hey, I'm Jet" Jet politely greeted,

"Hey dude, I'm Mantis" replied Mantis, "Wait- Jet I've heard about you, yeah you ran away from that orphanage and Master Oogway adopted you right?" asked Mantis, "Yeah" replied Jet,

"Well... I've wanted to fight you ever since I first heard about you" said Mantis, "Oh jeez everyone wants a piece of me" said Jet, "Alright, outside... now!" said Jet, then the two walked

out into the Training Grounds and then stood in front of each other, bowed down and then... Jet stepped on him, "Ow! Dang dude, Unfair!" yelled Mantis, "Sorry man, I just don't know

how I'd fight a praying mantis" replied Jet, "Oh fine I give!" exclaimed Mantis. Jet had a good laugh, but Mantis didn't like being stepped on, as then Mantis grabbed Jet's leg and dropped

him to the ground and began tossing him around by the leg, "AH! DUDE CHILL, CHILL!" yelled Jet, "SORRY!" yelled Jet and with that Mantis let him go, "Don't ever step on me again!" yelled

Mantis, "Yeah... lesson learned!" said Jet as he was on the ground in pain.

[END OF FLASHBACK]

"Wow man me and Crane kicked your butt good!" exclaimed Mantis, "Ahhh... dumb luck!" chuckled Jet, "Well dude, it was great catching up man, we're seriously gonna miss you!" said

Crane as he got all teary eyed, "You too guys... you too" I said as they left. Well at least tomorrow and the day after I can see Tigress, yup they're all making my last days worthwhile.


	6. Day 6: Tigress' visit

_"Come lovely and soothing death, Undulate round the world, serenely arriving, arriving, In the day, in the night, to all, to each, Sooner or later, delicate death" - Walt Whitman_

Well, today is a happy day because I get to see Tigress, I know she's an emotional wreck and she has every right to be, I am dying. Tigress walked into my room, "Hey Jet" she said trying

to fight back tears, to which she was good at, "Tigress I'm so glad you're here, sit down next to me" I said as she did, she then grabbed both my hands and began to cry, she hugged me

and started to cry even harder, "Tigress... I know, but think of all the good times we had together, like remember our first date?"

[FLASHBACK from my fic JET]

_So Tigress and Jet had caught a break from training and decided to go grab some lunch. "So Tigress, what are you hungry for?" asked Jet to his new girlfriend [D'oh I gave a synopsis, oh_

_well.] Tigress, "Hmmmmm... Ya know what, Noodles sound good!" said Tigress. "Oh yeah there's this noodle place I've wanted to go to for some time" Jet replied. So Jet and Tigress walked_

_to the Noodle place arm-in-arm [for all you who want romance] and finally got to the Valley, where the shop is located and were greeted by a Panda "Hey guys, I'll be with ya in a sec!" the_

_Panda said as he almost dropped some noodles and struggled to carry 6 bowls on his arms [3 left, 3 right] "Wow, what a klutz" Jet whispered to Tigress as she let off a little giggle. "Ya_

_know what would be funny? If this guy became the Dragon Warrior!" Jet whispered in her ear as the couple broke out into laughter, but thankfully Po... I MEAN THE PANDA!!! THE_

_PANDA!!!! didn't hear them [ok we all obviously know who it is, I only stuttered in case anyone didn't see the movie] "So guys, what are ya having?" asked the Panda [Oh hell, I'm just_

_gonna say Po] "Hmmmm... That secret ingredient soup sounds delicious, so I'll have that!" said Jet, "Ok one secret ingredient soup for you, and for your lady friend?" asked Po, "I guess I'll_

_have what he's having" Tigress replied. "Ok guys two secret ingredient soups coming up! Just have a seat and I'll bring them to you." said Po. So Jet and Tigress took their seats and just_

_began to talk, "So... Jet I noticed you were holding your leg after that race we had, are you alright?" asked Tigress, "Yeah I'm fine I just pulled a muscle but it's ok I'm better now." replied_

_Jet. "Ok good, I thought you tore it or something like that" responded Tigress. So after some brief chatting Po came with two bowls of noodles, "Enjoy!" Po said as he put the bowls on_

_their tables. The two started to eat and Jet's face lit up like a christmas tree, "Ooooh these noodles are delicious! Never have I had such good noodles before!" Said Jet as Po walked over_

_and thanked him [because well... Jet kinda screamed it so Po heard.] After the meal Jet payed [like the gentleman he is] and gave Po a good tip because of the good service. "Jet I really_

_enjoyed our date and I hope we can date more!" Tigress said as they walked back to the Jade Palace, but suddenly Tigress stopped and grabbed Jet by the shoulder, "Jet I want to tell_

_you something" said Tigress, "What?" asked Jet. "This." Tigress said as she put her hands on Jets cheeks, puckered her lips and kissed him [and I mean KISSED!!! no cheek pecks.] after_

_like 10 seconds Jet's legs went numb as he fell to the ground smiling [horny bastard] Tigress laughed and carried him on her shoulders until his legs regained feeling, which eventually they_

_did and both reached the Jade Palace. Master Shifu greeted them and said; "Ah Jet, Tigress I'm glad your back! I have a surprise for you both." They both looked at each other to wonder_

_what it was._

_[END FLASHBACK]_

"Yeah *sniff* *sniff* that sure was a fun day" said Tigress as she began to smile and wipe a couple of tears from her eyes. "Or remember when we first met? When we were cubs in the orphanage?"

[FLASHIN' BACK]

"Oh goodness another Tiger!" said some kid as Jet was being walked to his room by the headmistress of the orphanage, Jet flashed that kid a "You better watch your backside" type of

look as he was then put in his room. All of a sudden he heard a voice, it was a female's voice and it asked "So, why are you here?" asked the girl, "Same reason everyone is, I have no

parents! Say what's your name anyway?" asked Jet, "Tigress... Yours?" asked Tigress, "Jet" he replied. "Oh that's a cute name" said Tigress, "Thanks, yours is cute too" replied Jet, "So...

what happened to your parents?" asked Tigress, "Someone set a fire to my village, me and a handful of others survived, my parents... not so lucky" said Jet as he began to cry a little,

"How 'bout yours?" asked Jet, "Well... I never knew my parents, all I remember is being dropped of here when I was 4 and that's it, I'm 10 now and have been here ever since" replied

Tigress, "Dang that sucks" replied Jet. "PLAYTIME CHILDREN!" yelled the headmistress, and Jet and Tigress left their rooms and got to see each other for the first time and it was love at

first sight, now sure they were children but trust me it was true love, the two held hands as they walked outside to the playground. Now Jet and Tigress were isolated from the others as

the two weren't cute bunnies, instead they had claws and sharp teeth which was more menacing than cute, "I like that medallion around your neck" said Tigress as she spotted the

golden dragon medallion that was hung around Jet's neck, "Thanks, my mom gave it to me for my eighth birthday, 2 years ago" replied Jet, "Hey kid, I like that medallion too! That's why

I'm taking it!" yelled Feng, a big ape [literally] now he was older than Jet and Tigress, and he ripped Jet's medallion right off his neck and put it on his own, "You better give that back!"

yelled Jet, "You want it? Come take it from me!" yelled Feng, "If I have to take it, I'm bringing a butt kicking with me!" yelled Jet, "Try it!" exclaimed Feng, and to that Jet ran up to Feng and

kicked him, "Down there" if you will, Feng went down and Jet took his medallion back, "My motto, if they're bigger than you... aim low!" laughed Jet as him and Tigress shared a laugh.

[END FLASHBACK]

"Jet, that was the greatest day of my life, meeting you" said Tigress as she held me in her arms, "Oh Tigress? Go grab that box on my dresser" I asked, "Sure" said Tigress as she got up,

got it and brought it to me. I opened it...and there in that box was my dragon medallion, I put it around Tigress' neck, "Keep it" I said softly, "Jet I-" but before she could finish I put my

finger on her lips "Shhhh...:,"Now Tigress, there's something I want you to do for me" said Jet, "Anything" replied Tigress, "Well when I was a cub, whenever I was sick, my mom used to

put my head on her lap and sing "You are My Sunshine" to me to make me feel better, can you do that for me?" I asked, "Sure, come here put your head on my lap" said Tigress and she

began to softly sing in my ear;

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_I'll always love you and make you happy,_

_If you will only say the same._

_But if you leave me and love another,_

_You'll regret it all some day"_

And then I closed my eyes and fell asleep in her lap.

-Author's note-

*I do not own "You Are My Sunshine"*


	7. Day 7: Conclusion

[Now the fic switches to 3rd person]

Well... It's day 7 and the Five were upset, but they all mustered up the strength to go to his room and fear the worst, Tigress opened up Jet's door and... he wasn't there.

"What the heck?" asked Tigress all confused

"Where is he?" asked Monkey

"I don't know" said Mantis

"We should look for him!" exclaimed Viper

"Good Idea" said Crane

"Alright split up everyone" said Master Shifu

Everyone searched high and low for him, they searched his room, no dice, they searched the kitchen...nada, or how about the treasure room? Jet liked to hang out there...but sadly he

wasn't in there, "Where the heck could he be?" wondered Tigress to herself. Then the gang gathered up in the hallway where everyone's rooms are;

"Any luck?" asked Master Shifu

"Nope" said Viper

"Nothing" said Tigress

"Same here" said Crane

"Ditto" said Mantis

"I couldn't find him, either" said Monkey

All of a sudden Master Shifu's ear began to twitch, he heard faint "Hi-Yahs." "Wait, wait, follow me! To the Training Grounds!" yelled Master Shifu as him and the Five rushed to the Training

Grounds and once they got out there, to everyone's amazement, there was Jet, he was fit as a fiddle, punching and kicking and breaking boards and such, "JET!!!!" yelled everyone in

unison, "Hey guys!" he yelled back, they all rushed up to him and gave him a BIG hug, "What happened though? I thought this was your last day?" questioned Master Shifu, "Well..." said

Jet, "After Tigress left my room, I fell asleep and then I had this dream where I saw Master Oogway. He told me that he was so happy he raised me into what I am today and that he

knows I have the spirit of a warrior, and then I saw my parents who were so happy to see me grown up and they told me it wasn't my time" said Jet. "So... your will to live over powered

that virus in your system?" asked Tigress, "It looks like it!" exclaimed Jet, "OH I'M SO HAPPY!" squealed Tigress as she gave Jet a big hug and began to cry, "Jet don't you ever scare us like

that again!" said Tigress crying, "Don't worry... I won't" replied Jet. "I mean when I woke up, I wasn't feeling sick, I wasn't sweating, I wasn't numb or anything" said Jet, "Well buddy

we're all glad that your back!" exclaimed Mantis, "It's great to be back dude!" replied Jet. "Oh also my parents and Master Oogway say; Thanks for watching out for me!" exclaimed Jet.

-CUT TO HEAVEN WHERE JET'S PARENTS AND MASTER OOGWAY ARE WATCHING-

"Wow, our little boy has grown up" said Jet's Mom, "I know, I'm so happy he pulled through, he's got that warrior spirit JUST LIKE HIS OLD MAN!" exclaimed Jet's father, "Yes Jet is a

warrior, I remember when I first met him, he was angry and fearful, but once he discovered Kung Fu he would always tell me, this is what you guys would want, to see Jet as a warrior

with a never give up spirit" replied Master Oogway. "Yes and he had one heck of a teacher!" said Jet's dad, "Yes he did and all of his friends were there by his side, he didn't want to let

them down" replied Jet's Mom, "Well... what's say we leave Jet to everyone else? He'll always know we'll be up here watching him" said Master Oogway, "Yes, Master" said Jet's Father as

everyone walked away happy!

-THE END-

I hope you all liked this story, I really enjoyed writing it, I want to thank you all for reviewing this and all my other fics, there will be more in due time but right now, I think I'm gonna be on a little hiatus.

Sincerely,

Silver Azure


End file.
